Von nächtlichen Spaziergängen im Kerker
by Lazy Laurel
Summary: Beim nächtlichen Herumstreunen durch die Gänge erwischt Hermione den Tränkemeister bei einer etwas "anderen" Aktivität. ;)
1. Von nächtlichen Spaziergängen im Kerker

_**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören der wunderbaren J. K. Rowling, ich leihe sie mir nur zum Spielen aus. :)_

* * *

 **Von nächtlichen Spaziergängen im Kerker**

Ich öffnete meine Augen. Es war dunkle, weswegen ich einen Moment brauchte, um mich zu orientieren. Mein Kopf lag auf dem Tisch, gebettet auf einem der dicken Wälzer, in dem ich zuvor gelesen hatte. "Verdammt, Hermione!", flüstere ich zu mir selbst und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis die Faust auf den Tisch zu hauen. Ich hob den Kopf, einen Moment lang sah ich Sterne, doch dann wurde mein Verstand wieder klarer. Wieso hatte mich eigentlich noch keiner erwischt, Gryffindor 50 Punkte abgezogen und mich wütend in den Schlafsaal zurückgeschickt?

Die Bibliothek erschien mir plötzlich auffällig verlassen, vielleicht war es unbegründet, vermutlich war es Paranoia. Ich sollte mich einfach darüber freuen nicht erwischt worden zu sein. Entschlossen stand ich auf. Ich würde ganz unauffällig in den Turm zurückkehren, ist doch egal warum absolut niemand zu dieser Stunde patrouilliert, und selbst wenn, ich hatte schließlich nichts falsch getan. Ganz im Gegenteil! Vorbildlich, wie ich bin, hatte ich den ganzen Abend für die Prüfungen gelernt und musste dabei eingeschlafen sein!

Ein Geräusch holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück. Panisch verdunkelte ich meinen Zauberstab, meine Augen brauchten einen Moment, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Wo war ich? Meine Beine hatten auf Autopilot geschaltet, während mein Kopf noch in Gedanken steckte. Da war es wieder, was war das für ein Geräusch? Es klang wie eine Stimme, aber ich konnte keine Worte ausmachen.

Niemand hatte mich gesehen, niemand hatte mich gehört. Die Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte: "Vorsichtig in Richtung Schlafsaal gehen." Doch meine Beine bewegten sich weiter in Richtung des Geräusches. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass ich weit vom Gryffindor-Turm entfernt sein musste. Hätte ich mal geschaut, wohin ich gehe. Wie zum Teufel bin ich so weit unten gelandet? Ich wusste nicht genau wo ich war, doch das markante Grau der Steinwände, schien ein guter Hinweis auf die Nähe zum Kerker zu sein.

Ganz vorne im Gang war ein dünner Streifen Licht zu sehen. Das muss es sein, da muss die Stimme herkommen. Ich hörte die Stimmer erneut, deutlicher dieses Mal, eine Männerstimme. Wieder waren es keine Worte, viel mehr ein Brummen. Das Licht kam aus einem Türspalt, es ging von einigen Kerzen aus, die den Raum in warmen Tönen erhellten, dann sah ich den Sessel in der Mitte des Raumes und auf ihm eine männliche Person. Erschrocken machte ich einen Schritt weg von der Tür, den Rücken an die kalte Wand gepresst, doch im selben Augenblick, wusste ich, dass er mich nicht gesehen hatte. Mein Instinkt war schneller, als mein Verstand, der erst jetzt verarbeitet hatte, dass die Person seinen Kopf weit nach hinten in den Sessel gelegt hatte.

Ich wagte einen weiteren Blick, sein Gesicht konnte ich nicht genau erkennen, weil das Regal neben ihm einen dunklen Schatten darauf warf. Der Rest kam mir nicht bekannt vor. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd, schwarze Hosen und schien gut gebaut zu sein. Eine Bewegung im linken Augenwinkel hatte meine Aufmerksamkeit weiter in den Raum gelenkt, wo jemand, oder besser gesagt, etwas anderes, stand. Sie, wenn man denn "Sie" hierbei sagen konnte, war durchsichtig und von leichter grau-blauer Farbe. Ein Geist, dachte ich erst, doch dann sah ich, dass die Person im Sessel einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und "Sie" anscheinend damit kontrollierte.

Ein Zauber also, aber was...Oh, stellte ich verlegen fest. Die durchsichtige Gestalt hatte sich vor ihn gekniet und begann mit einer Hand langsam sein Hemd zu öffnen, während sie mit der anderen über die immer größer werdende Beule in seiner Hose strich. Das Hemd viel offen an den Seiten herab und entblößte einen hellen Oberkörper. Es war ein sehr wohldefinierter Oberkörper, stellte ich fest. Ihre Hand wanderte über seine Brust, während die andere jetzt an seiner Hose nestelte.

Mein Kopf sagte mir deutlich, dass das der Moment war zu gehen, doch mein Körper war anderer Meinung. Es wurde warm zwischen meinen Schenkeln und meine Hand wanderte abwesend zwischen meine Beine.

Die Frauengestalt hatte seine Hose geöffnet. Beide Hände umfassten den Hosenbund und zogen sie ihm mit einem Ruck herunter. Seine Erregung war unverkennbar, genauso wie meine eigene. Die Frau hatte sich wieder zwischen seine Beine gekniet, ihr Kopf auf Höhe seines Schoßes. Sie beugte sich vor, sein sowieso schon aufrecht stehendes Glied zuckte ihr entgegen, dann kam ihre Zunge zwischen den Lippen hervor und begann vorsichtig über seine Eichel zu lecken.

Da war sie wieder, die Stimme. Ein tiefer Bariton brummte aus dem Dunkeln, gefolgt von einem Keuchen das sämtliche Härchen auf meinem Körper aufstellte. Mit zwei Fingern hatte ich meine Schamlippen auseinandergeklafft, während ein weiterer auf der Klitoris lag und sanft kreisende Bewegungen ausübte.

Sie hielt seinen Schaft in der Hand und hatte ihre Lippen komplett um seine Spitze gelegt, dann glitt ihr Mund tiefer an ihm herab, bis sie ihn komplett aufgenommen hatte. Meine eigenen Finger wurden schneller, die Bewegungen fordernder, den Höhepunkt immer näher treibend.

Ihr Mund glitt wieder hoch, den Griff noch immer fest um seinen Schaft gelegt massierte sie ihn sanft, bis ihr Mund ihn wieder vollständig in sich aufgenommen hatte. Das Brummen wurde immer mehr zum Stöhnen. Ich kannte diese Stimme, doch war mein Kopf nicht in der Lage sie mit der nötigen Information zu verknüpfen. Meine Knie fühlten sich an wie Watte, meine Scham pochte vor Verlangen, kurz davor zu kommen und zugleich war ich beschämt und entsetzt über mein voyeuristisches Verhalten.

Er stöhnte laut, seine Hände krallten sich in die Armlehnen, sein Becken streckte sich der Frauengestalt entgegen. Dabei rutschte er tiefer in den Sessel, sodass sein Gesicht halb vom Kerzenlicht erleuchtet wurde. Plötzlich drehte er den Kopf in Richtung Tür. Augenblicklich machte ich einen Schritt zur Seite und presste meinen Rücken gegen die kalte Steinwand. Ich wusste nur noch, dass ich gerade gekommen bin. Hatte ich etwa gestöhnt? Hatte er mich gehört? Mein Herz raste, meine Hand ruhte noch immer zwischen meinen Beinen, wo die Wellen des Orgasmus langsam ausklangen.

Oh Gott, erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, wer in diesem Sessel saß. Die lange Nase, das kinnlange, schwarze Haar. Bei dem Gedanken Snape gerade bei Fellatio zugeschaut zu haben, kribbelte es in meinem Bauch. Ein Gefühl, das ich anfangs für Angst hielt, dann merkte ich jedoch, wie es sich weiter in Richtung meines Schoßes ausbreitete und sich eindeutig als Erregung herausstellte.

Vorsichtig riskierte ich wieder einen Blick durch den Türspalt. Ich wusste, ich hätte einfach gehen sollen, aber das nagende Gefühl, er könnte mich gesehen haben, trieb mich zum Gegenteil. Verdammt! Der Sessel war leer, wo zum Teufel war...Zwei Hände packten meine Schultern und stießen mich unsanft gegen die Wand, Snapes Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.

Seine Hose hatte er wieder an, doch das Hemd stand noch offen. Er sah wütend aus, eine Annahme, die meine Schultern bestätigen konnten. Sein Blick wanderte an mir herunter, mein eigenes Hemd wurde nur noch von wenigen Knöpfen zusammengehalten, dann sah er mir wieder ins Gesicht, noch immer ernst, doch der ursprüngliche Ärger war jetzt etwas anderem gewichen.

"Miss Granger", sagte er lang gezogen und sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

* * *

 _Fortsetzung folgt..._


	2. Vom unschuldigen Zeitvertreib, während

**Vom unschuldigen Zeitvertreib, während der nächtlichen Patrouille**

Es war eine dieser Nächte, in denen ich durch die Gänge schritt und nach herumstreunenden Schülern ausschau halten sollen, doch mir meine Gedanken ständig davon glitten. Immer wieder erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich an die letzte Tränkestunde dachte. Diese unverschämte, kleine Göre, wie konnte sie es wagen? Meine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und ich war wieder mehrere Gänge weiter, ohne darauf zu achten, ob sich Schüler dort aufhielten. Unglaublich, welche Dreistigkeit sie besaß, _mir_ zu widersprechen und zu behaupten, _ich_ hätte einen Fehler gemacht. Zu allem Übel hatte sie auch noch recht. Gut, ich hatte die heutige Aufgabe einem Lehrbuch entnommen und hatte mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie zu kontrollieren. Das Serum funktionierte trotzdem, wo sie allerdings recht hatte, war, dass es auf diese Weise nicht seine volle Wirkung entfalten konnte. Kleine, verflixte Besserwisserin! Auf der anderen Seite hätte es mich vermutlich mehr überrascht, wenn es ihr nicht aufgefallen wäre. Sie war zwar eine Nervensäge, aber man musste ihr lassen, sie war eine unglaublich begabte Hexe.

Mittlerweile wusste ich nicht einmal mehr, auf welchem Stockwerk ich war. Das leidige Thema "Hermoine Granger" hatte allerdings einen anderen Gedanken zurück auf den Schirm geholt. Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs lief eine durchsichtige grau-blaue Person neben mir her. Seit einigen Wochen hatte ich mich bereits mit dem Gebiet der magischen Intelligenz befasst, anfangs als Fingerübung auf diesem relativ jungen Gebiet, doch das Ergebnis barg eine ganz bestimmte Art von Faszination.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass die nächtlichen Patrouillen dafür gedacht sind, sinnlos durch Hogwarts zu rennen", sagte die durchsichtige Gestalt neben mir belehrend. Auch wenn ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, wann es passiert ist, so musste ich zugeben, dass meine Kreation immer mehr Ähnlichkeiten mit Granger aufwies, sowohl vom Verhalten, als auch äußerlich.

"Keiner hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt", murmelte ich genervt. Darauf sah sie an sich herab und wand ihren Blick weiter auf meinen Zauberstab. Sie lief rückwärts mit verschränkten Armen vor mir her. "Ihre Logik scheint mir an dieser Stelle etwas fehlerhaft zu sein, Professor, schließlich haben sie mich…"

Mit zwei großen Schritten war ich bei der Hermione-Illusion, meine rechte Hand packte ihre Kehle und stieß sie gegen die Wand. Verdammt, sie war wohl ein bisschen zu authentisch geworden, warum konnte ich nicht einfach ein gefügiges, kleines Spielzeug zaubern?

Spielzeug, hm? Interessante Idee. Die Illusion stand ruhig da und sah mich mit einem leeren Blick an. So gut hatte ich sie anscheinend doch noch nicht gemacht. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie, aber so hätte Granger sicher nicht auf meine Handgreiflichkeit reagiert. Sie wäre wütend, da war ich mir sicher. Ob sie eventuell sogar ihre Hand gegen mich erhoben hätte?

Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand und musste diesen Gedanken direkt an die Illusion übertragen haben. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich vor Wut verzerrt, dann holte sie mit einer Hand aus, um mir eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch ich hatte es rechtzeitig bemerkt. Ich war gezwungen ihre Kehle loszulassen und ergriff stattdessen ihr Handgelenk. "Wie können sie es wagen?", fauchte sie wütend. Ja, wie konnte ich wohl nur. Mit der anderen Hand strich ich ihr über die Wange und fuhr die Kontur ihrer Lippen nach, die sich überrascht einen Spalt öffneten.

"Professor", sagte sie noch ganz erstaunt, bevor ich den weiteren Satz mit meinen Lippen abschnitt. Sie fühlte sich fast real an, ich musste nur meine Augen zuhalten und ihre weichen Lippen und ihre feuchte, warme Zunge genießen. Ich hatte meine Arme um sie geschlungen, zog sie näher an mich und drückte dabei die Beule in meiner Hose gegen ihren Bauch. Das war der Moment, in dem ich feststellte, das wir noch immer in einem der Gänge standen.

Einige Schritte neben uns hatte ich eine Tür gesehen, zwar war sie verschlossen, doch es war nichts, das ein einfacher Alohomora nicht lösen konnte. Der Raum schien ein altes Büro zu sein, das seit Jahren nicht mehr genutzt wurde. Im Grunde war es mir auch egal, ich zündete die herumstehenden Kerzen mit dem Wink meines Zauberstabs an und zog einen braunen Ledersessel weg vom verstaubten Schreibtisch in die Mitte des Raumes. Dann setzte ich mich. Es war Zeit diesen Zauber für etwas Sinnvolles zu nutzen.

Ein weiterer Schlenker meines Zauberstabs löste die Illusion aus ihrer trotzigen Haltung. Sie kam auf mich zu, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Lehne ab und begann mich zu küssen. Sie lies für einen Moment von mir ab, doch dann merkte ich, wie sie sich zwischen meinen Beinen platziert hatte, und begann mit einer Hand die Knöpfe meines Hemdes zu lösen, während sie mit der anderen meine Erektion durch den Stoff der Hose massierte.

Ich drückte den Kopf fester in die Sessellehne. Solange ich die Augen geschlossen hielt, konnte ich mir wen auch immer ich wollte zwischen meinen Beinen vorstellen. Sie spielte bereits mit den Knöpfen meiner Hose und öffnete sie, dann ergriffen zwei Hände meinen Hosenbund und zogen sie mir ruckartig herunter.

Die Luft lag kühl auf meiner nackten Haut. Sie hatte ihre Hand um meinen Schaft gelegt und damit jedes weitere Denken unmöglich gemacht. Erst massierte sie ihn leicht, dann spürte ich ihre feuchte Zunge über meine Eichel lecken und merkte, wie mein Körper ihr augenblicklich entgegen kam.

Ihre Lippen schlossen sich um meine Spitze, während sie weiterhin meinen Schaft massierte und schließlich mein Glied vollständig in ihrem Mund aufnahm. Es war warm und feucht, ein Gefühl, das mich um den Verstand zu bringen schien. Ihre Lippen glitten wieder hoch, sie hinterließen eine feuchte Spur und trieb mich durch den plötzlichen Umschwung von heiß nach kalt ein Stückchen näher an den Höhepunkt. Einen Augenblick später senkte sie ihre Lippen wieder herab und begann das Spiel von Neuem.

Für den Moment dachte ich, sie erregt keuchen gehört zu haben, dann erinnerte ich mich dran, dass sie nicht echt war und diese Art von Gefühlen _noch_ nicht in ihrem Repertoire waren. Sie machte weiter, ihre freie Hand wanderte über meine Brust, bis sich schließlich jeder Muskel in meinem Körper zusammensog und sich die gesamte Spannung eine Sekunde Später in einer unbeschreiblichen Welle der Erleichterung auflöste. Als ich mein eigenes Stöhnen endlich unter Kontrolle hatte, konnte ich sie deutlich stöhnen hören.

Erst hatte es ein gefälliges Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht hinterlassen, dann erinnerte ich mich wieder an die Tatsache, dass sie diese Art von Lust nicht empfand, und hob schlagartig den Kopf. Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen, doch durch die schwache Beleuchtung konnte ich nicht viel erkennen.

Ich ließ die Illusion verschwinden und zog mir eilig meine Hose an. Wie die meisten Büros in Hogwarts hatte auch dieses zwei Türen, also nahm ich die andere. Wer auch immer es wagte mir nachzuspionieren, würde nicht davon kommen.

Granger, sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand, dann drehte sie sich wieder in Richtung Tür. Hatte sie? Eine Mischung aus Wut und Erregung überfiel mich, gefolgt von einem Schock. Hatte sie die Illusion gesehen? Hatte sie gesehen, dass sie aussah wie sie? Ich musste wissen, was _genau_ sie gesehen hatte, ganz egal wie.

Mit zwei Schritten war ich bei ihr, ergriff ihre Schultern mit beiden Händen und stieß sie unsanft gegen die Wand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. Ich hatte recht, ich hatte jemanden gehört. Bei dem Gedanken sah ich an ihr herunter. Ihr Rock hing schief, ihre Haare waren zerzaust und ihr Hemd wurde nur noch von zwei Knöpfen zusammengehalten. Hatte sie etwa? Nein das konnte nicht, oder etwa doch?

Der Schock hatte sich unter Anbetracht dieser Tatsachen gelegt und machte Platz für einen neuen Gedanken. "Miss Granger", sagte ich lang gezogen. Ihr Gesicht war bleich, doch die roten Flecken auf ihren Wangen und ihrem Dekolleté sprachen Bände.

 _Fortsetzung folgt..._

* * *

 **AN:** Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht zu enttäuscht, dass man *noch* nicht erfährt wie es weiter geht, aber ich dachte, ich rücke erst mal Snapes Perspektive ein bisschen ins Licht, schließlich ist Hermione nicht die Einzige, die bei etwas Peinlichem ertappt wurde. ;)

 **Lulu:** Vielen lieben Dank, für dein Review, es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. :) Was deine Spekulation angeht: Nein es war wohl nicht Sybill, wobei das glaube ich auch eine sehr interessante Wendung hätte nehmen können (muss ich mir für die Zukunft merken) :D. Wie Hermione und Severus mit der Situation umgehen, gibt's im nächsten Kapitel zu lesen, versprochen!


End file.
